


It Wasn't Love at First Sight

by the_jedi_ninja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn/poe - Freeform, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, I am not ashamed, Love at First Sight, M/M, because that was a high stress situation they met in, except it's not, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_ninja/pseuds/the_jedi_ninja
Summary: "It wasn’t love at first sight. Poe was too terrified, too full of adrenaline, made too reckless by hope to think of anything even resembling love."A lyrical description of all the times it wasn't love and the times it was.





	

It wasn’t love at first sight. Poe was too terrified, too full of adrenaline, made too reckless by hope to think of anything even resembling love. He was offering a name, and the other man was accepting it, both whooping with joy and disbelief at the situation they had found themselves in, speeding through space avoiding blasters and returning fire. And then were were hit, and they were crashing, and when Poe woke up there was nothing but emptiness.

It wasn't love at second sight. Not when BB-8 beeped out the words “Finn completed your mission” to him and then suddenly he was there calling Poe’s name. They were running towards each other, disbelief and relief written all over both their faces to be replaced by pure joy at the physical presence of the other as they slammed into an embrace on the runway.

It wasn’t love at third sight (or probably thirteenth by then), when Finn was carried off the _Falcon_ , unconscious and barely breathing, by a shattered Chewbacca. Poe felt nothing but the gaping hole in the pit of his stomach as he ran off with Finn to med bay, holding his hand tight, silently whispering or was it praying, ‘hang in there buddy, you’re a fighter, just hang in there’. Glancing back he saw a girl he didn’t know but assumed was Rey embrace General Organa and his stomach twisted even further. There was no sign of General Solo.

It wasn’t love when Poe blew off his squadron night after night to sit by Finn’s bedside. He didn’t know what drove him sit beside this boy, this man, he barely knew. All he knew was that he owed him his life and that has created a bond between them that Poe couldn’t just forget about.

It wasn’t love when Finn finally, slowly, blinked open his eyes after what felt like months. It was only pure unadulterated relief rushing through Poe’s body like a cold shower.

It wasn’t love the first time Finn’s fingers accidentally brushed down Poe’s exposed forearm, making Poe’s heart thud so hard that he was sure everyone else at the table could hear it trying to break out of his chest. He was surprised that his skin looked the same, because it felt like he had been electrified where Finn had touched him, as if the light brief touch that Finn clearly hadn’t even noticed had burnt Poe.

It wasn't love as Poe proudly watched Finn become an integral part of base life. Watched with amusement as he learnt binary, watched with admiration as he hit bullseye after bullseye on the firing range, watched with gentle joy as Finn laughed and made friends with Poe’s friends, but glanced at Poe every so often as if to thank him for giving him the opportunity to live like this. And Poe would flash him that rouge grin he knew everyone loved so much and tell Finn with his eyes that he was only alive because of him.

It wasn’t love the first time the klaxons went off in the small hours of the morning for the first time since their attack on Star Killer Base. Poe ran through the base, pulling on his flight suit as he did so, feeling only the nerves and adrenaline of anticipation flooding through his veins. The sight of BB-8 loaded and ready to go in his X-Wing comforted him as he reached into the cupboard for his flight helmet. Then suddenly there was Finn, looking concerned and before Poe had a chance to say anything Finn had pulled him forward by his flight suit and pressed their lips together, firmly yet with a sense of urgency too. “Get back safe.” Poe only had time for a quick nod of consent before sprinting down the runway to his ship, his head reeling with the mission at hand now mingled with the fact that Finn had actually, really, honestly kissed him of his own free will with no prompting on Poe’s part.

It wasn’t love during those long evenings and nights he and Finn spent together on the hanger roof, gazing wonder-filled at the stars in the sky above them, Finn’s head resting on his chest, or him curled into the crook of Finn’s arm feeling safe and content, glad that there was this one place of security while they lived on the edge of so many other things.

It wasn’t love when Rey returned after a long absence, bringing Luke Skywalker back to The Resistance base on the _Falcon_ with her, and Finn introduced the two of them by saying “Rey this is my boyfriend Poe. The same Poe that’s the best pilot in The Resistance. The one that got me out of the First Order. That Poe.” And he and Rey had taken the introduction, shaking hands and smiling, because that one time they’d held a silent vigil together beside Finn’s bedside could hardly be counted as a meeting.

It wasn’t love when Rey left again and Finn locked his fingers amongst Poe’s as they watched the _Falcon_ leave, Finn squeezing his hand tight for comfort which Poe returned with equal pressure.

It was the moments when Finn laughed without abandon, when Poe was alone and felt Finn’s absence like a ghost at his side, the times when Finn bravely spoke out at meetings with fresh ideas, the moments when Finn’s thumb would slide gently over the back of Poe’s hand, or lower back, or leg. It was the look on Finn’s face when he tasted something new, the comforting silence that his presence could bring, the quick brush of fingers as Finn passed him a tool, the specially made cups of tea, the silent communication, the crinkle around his eyes, the enthusiasm. It was the moments Poe caught sight of Finn unexpectedly across the hanger bay and felt his heart swell with nothing but pure feeling.  
That’s when it was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there were any particular sentences that really stood out for you, please quote them in the comments. :)
> 
> Check out my slow burn university AU Stormpilot fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7497321/chapters/17040579


End file.
